Leader of the Pack
by Midori5
Summary: songfic: Quatre falls for the leader of the pack. 3x4, with some 1x2 and 5xM
1. I met him at the candy store

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, nor do I own the song, "_The leader of the Pack" _is from the Carpenters version, but other people have done it as well. There isn't much I own, and after one particularly drunken night I'm not sure if I even own my own soul anymore!

**Warnings: **may be some violence, and there is defiantly yaoi . 

_Is he really going out with him?_

_Yeah, I don't know, there he is_

_Let's ask him_

_Quatre is that Trowa's ring you're wearing?_

_Aha!_

_Wow, it must be great riding with him_

_Yeah, is he picking you up after school today?_

_A-A! _

_By the way, where'd you meet him?_

_I met him at the candy store_

_He turned around and smiled at me_

_Do you get the picture?_

_Yes, we see_

_That's when I fell for the leader of the pack._

Quatre was faced with a serious dilemma… "Gum or chocolate?" he had enough money for two bars of chocolate, which he could share with Iria, and keep her happy, or get four packets of gum to last him the week. So absorbed in weighing up the pros and cons of these choices, Quatre failed to notice the shop door open and four boys enter the store. What did grab his attention were the sudden gasps and murmurings of the other shop occupants. Looking up Quatre spied a group of very eye-stopping young men, all dressed in tight jeans, t-shirts and leather jackets.

A Chinese boy scanned the shop before making his way towards the drinks cabinet. While two others, a dark haired serious looking man and his companion a pretty boy, sporting a long braid, headed straight to the counter. But what made Quatre pause was the tallest member of the group. With half his face shadowed by dark auburn hair, and sunglasses hiding his eye, the tight white t-shirt did nothing to mask his lean, fit body, and though he adopted a cool, calm posture, there was something dangerous and exciting about him. Again Quatre, so caught up in his thoughts, failed to notice that he was receiving a similar body analysis from said tall youth. 

Suddenly taking of his sunglasses, green met blue, Quatre sucked in a sharp breath, feeling heat creep up his throat and into his cheeks, quickly turned back to his candy.

Duo pocketed his cigarettes and noticing where Trowa's gaze was directed, walked over to him grinning. "See something you like Trow?" 

"Mm, you could say that". The two Asian boys made their way over. Wufei rolled his eyes at Duo, who was bouncing on his feet and grinning like a mad man.

"Will you please try and cut down your boyfriend's daily sugar intake, for the sake of everyone's sanity." Heero just shrugged in response and returned to glaring at the group of girls giggling and batting their eyelashes in the boys' direction. 

"Hey I'm just excited, Trows finally taken an interest in someone, and someone very cute and sweet." He finished with a lick of his lips, and a very suggestive eyebrow waggle. Grunting Heero wrapped a possessive arm around Duo's waist.

"Relax babe, you know I only got eyes for you." He stressed this point by pushing his body into Heero's, earning a long intense kiss. 

Quatre, who had been watching the gang out the corner of his eye, grabbed a chocolate bar and two packets of gum before paying and making his way to the door, in an attempt to leave before he lost it and jumped the Adonis with green eyes. But lo and behold who should be blocking his escape, but a very toned chest. Looking up Quatre found himself lost in emerald eyes. Trowa smirked at the blond as he stepped aside and held the door open. 

All five youths were outside. Trowa looked at what the blond was carrying "spoiling yourself a bit?" he quipped.

It took Quatre a moment to realise he was being addressed, following the brunette's line of sight, Quatre gave a short laugh,"yeah I have something or a sweet tooth."

Trowa's mouth turned up into a small grin, "yeah me to." As he said this he very obviously trailed his eyes up Quatre's body, before locking gazes with the golden haired boy. Quatre was unsure about this attention on him, nervously smiled "well I've got to get home, um bye"

"I'll see you around…Quatre". That made him stop and turn around.

"How did you know my name?" he asked carefully, Trowa stared pointedly at Quatre's shirt, the blond realised he was still wearing his work shirt, which had his name printed on the top left pocket. Smiling he said, "Nothing gets past you I'll bet" and with that he shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and carried on walking home.

Trowa stood watching the retreating form, a lopsided smirk on his face. Then he walked back to his friends, who had watched the exchange from the seats of their bikes.

"Hey T-man, are ya just gonna let him walk off?" Duo asked incredulous, "you can't be finished with him already"

Trowa smoothly climbed onto his bike, starting the engine into a perfectly tuned purr, he replied, "Finished? I've only just started." 

Down the road Quatre's smile grew as he heard the four bikes take off. "I certainly hope I do see you again …Trowa" he whispered to himself.

**Notes: **this was going to be a one-shot, but I'm finding it easier to split up. The inspiration for this came from the song being sung for comic relief, (if anyone cares to know J ) Well hope it wasn't too bad, so if it was.


	2. My friends were always putting him down

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Gundam Wing, but I do seem to own Joe, "ooo, lucky me, but he's no Trowa or Heero" #sits in corner and sulks#. I also don't own the song, but I have modified the lyrics a little to fit the story.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, angst,  maybe some violence.

****

_My friends were always putting him down_

_(Down, down)_

_They said he came from the wrong side of town_

_(Wrong side of town)_

_They told me he was bad _

_But I know he was sad_

_That's why I fell for the leader of the pack. _

It had been a week since the incident in the candy store, yet Quatre just couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed boy. He smiled to himself as he wiped the table, of course he knew who the boy was, he might only have moved to the area a couple of months ago, but he had heard all about the notorious Gundam Gang (1). Quatre frowned a little as he remembered some of the rumours he had been told at school about the boys, drugs, robbery, and unprovoked fights. It just didn't seem right, Quatre was usually pretty good at telling what a person was like from a first meeting, and Trowa didn't strike Quatre as someone to do those things. In fact he seemed like a gentle, quiet person, if somewhat arrogant and with a slight attitude problem. 

Quatre was shaken out his musings by the chef asking him to take an order to a table. It was a Thursday night and Joe's Diner was getting busier by the minute, filling up with school kids who followed the same routine every week, in another half hour most would clear out and head to the movies, you could almost set your watch by them. That's one thing that Quatre both loved and hated about this existence. He liked the security of knowing where he could go and when, he led a conventional social life, movies, skating, dancing. However, there was a part of him that longed to leave this way of life and break free of the routine and the shallow, trite people he went to school with. That was why he couldn't stop thinking about Trowa, the man was so mysterious, and the look in his eye promised excitement. Everyday Quatre hoped he would catch a glimpse of the older youth, but as the days went by Quatre berated himself for even thinking that Trowa would honestly be interested in him.

Dead on time people started to leave the diner, and it was left to him and his fellow workers to start tidying up for the night. "Hey Quatre dance with me" Quatre tried to resist as Hilde a vivacious, and surprisingly strong girl, Quatre added to himself, pulled him into the song "at the hop", the other workers Dorothy, Walker and Sally laughed and joined in. 

Quatre had made some friends since he moved to the town. Dorothy was a fellow senior at Romefeller high, and the only one that Quatre would call a friend,  though she was difficult to get on with sometimes, and a bit intimidating with that ever present manic gleam in her eye. Hilde went to a school on the other side of town. Walker and Sally had both left school just over a year ago, Sally was saving for college, while Walker was part of a local band.

 The sound of the door opening and someone entering brought a collective, frustrated sigh from the group. "Quatre be a darling and go tell that person to get the hell outta here, Joe warned me that if I yell at another customer I'm fired." Dorothy asked in a sickly sweet voice, which made Quatre feel more than a little uneasy. 

Rounding the corner he said "excuse me but we're just about to…" he trailed off as he looked up and saw the man who had been haunting his thoughts for the past week. Trowa was leaning with his elbows and back resting on the counter, with his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. Finally finding his voice, "what are you doing here?"

Trowa straightened up and made his way towards Quatre, "I was just passing and thought I'd drop in, now I see you're finished so would you like a ride home?" he knew he should say no that he knew nothing about him, but having Trowa so close was making his head spin, the taller boy lowered his head slightly, Quatre just had to turn his head a little and…

"Hey Quatre, Joe's letting us off now." Hilde came round the corner, Quatre jumped away looking guilty. "Oh hi Trowa, watcha doin here?" Trowa graced the girl with a small, tight smile, "I was just passing".

"Okay, so we're going now, do ya want a lift home Quatre?" Hilde asked, trying to contain a grin, she had seen how close the two were, and was enjoying Quatre's obvious discomfort. 

Quatre turned to Trowa, losing himself in his eyes. Keeping eye contact with the boy, he answered Hilde, "no, you go on, I'll be fine." He was sure he saw relief in the boy's eyes. 

"Alright, you take care. Oh and Trowa? Tell Duo he still owes me five bucks!"

Outside Quatre whistled appreciatively as he caught sight of Trowa's bike. "Yeah, she's my pride and joy, took years of saving and work to get her looking this good."  Trowa climbed on, and indicated that Quatre should sit behind him. When Quatre hesitated he questioned, "Have you ever been on a bike before?" Quatre just shook his head in the negative, "My Dad would never let me near one."

Trowa held his hand out to him, "I promise I'll look after you, _ trust me". Quatre found himself wholly believing in him, and slid on behind, holding onto his shoulders. "Hold on tight" Trowa called as he started the engine, "it might be a bumpy ride". Quatre yelped as the bike surged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around the body in front, he tried to concentrate on enjoying the ride rather than the feel of the muscles under his hands. 

Numerous times Quatre had to scold himself for entertaining sordid thoughts.

Fortunately or unfortunately, however you looked at it, they reached Quatre's home. He was glad that he could get off before embarrassing himself. Any longer around that body and the vibrations of the bike, Quatre may have just lost it and jumped the boy.

Trowa was having similar thoughts, for him that was by far the most intense bike ride of his life. 'And the first of many I hope' he thought to himself.

Fighting the smug smirk from his face Trowa, ever the gentleman, helped Quatre off the bike and walked him to the front door.

As they stood in the porch, the little amount of moonlight was enough to highlight Quatre's blond hair, and reflect in his eyes. Trowa had never seen anything more beautiful. Giving into temptation, he ran his fingers along the shorter boy's cheek, smiling softly as Quatre leant into the touch. 

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"Hmm, maybe we could even exchange more than three sentences at a time" Quatre joked.

"There's a carnival on tomorrow night, I'll pick you up 3:30 at Romefeller." With that he dropped a sweet, chaste kiss onto Quatre's lips and started to walk back to his bike.

Shaking himself out of his daze Quatre realised something, "Hey, how did you know which school I go to?"

Trowa just grinned, "It's like you said… nothing gets past me" 

Quatre watched as he sped away on his bike, and then entered the house. He leant up against the door, with eyes closed, sighing in bliss. "So who was that then?" 

Quatre jumped, banging his head on the wood, "Christ! Way to give me a heart attack Iria, I'm gonna put bells on you to give me some warning" he glared at his sister.

"Oh I'm sorry" but she didn't look repentant at all. "You haven't answered my question, who's the stud?" 

The smile returned to Quatre's face, "Trowa, I'm going out with him tomorrow" he hesitated, "is that okay?"

"Are you kidding, my baby brothers' smiling again, of course it's more than ok!" she exclaimed.

Relief flooded Quatre now that he had his sister's blessing, "thank you. I'm exhausted so I'll see you in the morning." He hugged her and went upstairs.

Iria smiled as she watched him go, 'it's about time he started enjoying himself, after some of the stuff he's been through' she thought to herself. 'Maybe this Trowa will be the one to bring him out of his shell'.

(1) naff name I know, but best I could come up with at the time J

**A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewers; sorry this is taking a while to get started. I had hoped it would be a one-shot, but I didn't want to rush the getting together too much. The first two chapters are more of an introduction. Thank you, please review as they make my dull days so much brighter *pathetic attempt at gaining sympathy* J**


	3. thats when I fell for

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing, but a girl can dream. 

Warnings: Yaoi!!!!!!!!!! So if the idea of two guys snogging is too much, run, run while you can!

A/N: sorry, sorry, and sorry!! I know it's been a long wait for this part but I've been at uni and my computer there is crap and wouldn't let me log into fanfiction.net, boo hoo poor me (muse plays a tiny violin in the corner) so here's chapter three again sorry if it seems a bit rough I  kinda lost my concentration with this one.

The next day was pure hell for Trowa; the minutes seemed like hours, hours until he could see Quatre again. No-one had ever affected him like this boy. Sure he had messed around with people before, but never had someone invaded his thoughts the way the blond boy had. Now here he was sitting in the back of the biology class, his eyes switching between the clock and the window, wondering if anyone would notice if he jumped out of it and ran. 

To everyone else in the class he appeared the same, cool and aloof, only his close friends noticed a tension in him. Beside him, leaning back in his chair his feet propped up on the table was Duo, "so Trowa, heard you hooked up with lover boy last night." Trowa turned his glare on him, "What? Hilde tells me everything. Sooo, where are you gonna take him?" 

"Do you really think I would tell you, so you can stalk us all night?" was the distracted reply as Trowa turned his attention back to the clock and resumed his count down.

"well I'm gonna find out any way. Hey Hee-babe wanna go lovebird hunting tonight? We could make a real sport of it and…"

"Mr Maxwell since you seem to all ready know this can you tell me which enzyme is used to break down starch?" the teacher's expression was one of smug self-assurance, confident that the boy would not know. Bad luck.

"Why of course, it's obviously amylase." Duo said all this with a perfectly innocent face, except for his grin which seemed to say 'you can't beat me'. The teacher mumbled "well..um..yes.." and turned back to the board. Hero looked at his boyfriend with pride while Wufei just rolled his eyes, again. 

BRRRRRRRING!!!!

Trowa had never moved so fast in his life, he was out the door before the bell had even finished its last 'ting'. A cloud of dust was the only trace of his bike as he raced to the other side of town.

Quatre hadn't faired much better; his stomach was twisting so much there were a couple of times when he thought he may have to excuse himself from class. Not only was he excited about seeing Trowa again, doubts had started to creep in. Maybe his sixth sense thingy was wrong about Trowa, why was Trowa even interested in him? Was it just some joke? Would he be left waiting at the school gates while Trowa was off laughing about him with his gang? All these doubt disappeared as though they had never been as he walked down the front steps and saw the tall youth leaning against his bike arms crossed, sunglasses on, and looking very cool and aloof. His whole manner changed when he noticed Quatre, it wasn't just seeing him, it was as though Trowa could feel the blonde's presence.  

All the other students fell silent as they become aware of who was at their school, murmurings and shocked gasps started when sweet little Quatre approached the bike and proceeded to sit behind the gang leader and mould himself to his back. Well the gossip and rumour mills would be working over time tonight. 

Trowa smiled at the blonde over his shoulder and was greeted with one in response. Quatre's smile faltered as he saw who was coming towards them, Trowa followed his line of sight to see five large jocks making their way over.

"Hey Barton! What are you doin coming onto our turf" Quatre cringed; it was Mike, captain of the football team.

"Yeh, you're crusin for a brusin" another one.

"What are you, rebel without a clue?" Trowa's face was clear of expression but his voice held a smirk, Quatre had to stifle a snort as the five lumps of meat realised they had just been insulted. 

"Hey!" one of them raised his fist. Quatre's arms tightened around Trowa's waist, at that moment Trowa felt a growing need to protect the blonde.

"Do you really want to go through with this? Cos you know I'll just knock you to the ground again." Mike's eyes hardened into a glare which he directed at Quatre. Quatre looked him straight back inn the eye not backing down. Seeing this Trowa added "and if you touch him …" panic and fear filled the boys' eyes at the unfinished threat and they all took a step back. Excited voices filled the air as the bike roared off down the road.

The conversation was stilted as the two waited for their food to be brought over, both wanted to know everything about the other, but neither knew how to start. "Hey Trowa, what a surprise seeing you in here" Duo's voice was full of insincerity, grinning like a lunatic he slid into the booth followed by Heero and Wufei, so Quatre was pushed up next to Trowa, a very angry Trowa who was glaring daggers at a certain longhaired boy. "Heero try and keep him under control." A shrug was his answer.

"Aww Trowa we all know that Heero only answers to me," Duo looked at Heero's stony glower, "I'm gonna pay for that aren't I?" Duo asked sheepishly. Heero nodded his head once, Duo's impish face lit up "oh good" and hopped onto the blue eyed boys lap. Wufei rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as the two of them proceeded to try and devour each other. They broke apart when the food arrived, Duo breathing heavily, Heero looking smug, Quatre looking slightly shocked.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" the red haired waitress asked.

"No they were just…"

"Three more plate of French fries please, a coca cola and a cherry coke" Duo interrupted.

"A coke thanks" Wufei responded.

"Sure thing hon, I'll be right back."

"So are you ever gonna introduce us Tro? You have the social skills of a rock" Duo said as he stole a French fry off Trowa's plate. The green eyed boy gave him a hard look before resigning with a sigh. "Quatre this is Heero, Wufei and Duo. Heero, Wufei, Duo this is Quatre." Quatre politely extended his hand which Duo grabbed a pumped up and down enthusiastically "nice ta meet ya Cat!" the waitress brought over the rest of their orders. Duo took a long sip of his drink, "best damn cherry coke in the country" he said smacking his lips. "How do you make a cherry coke?" Quatre spoke up gently.

"Well they add cherry syrup to normal coke, but the secret here is that they add a touch of cinnamon, here try some" Duo moved the glass towards the blond. Everyone was watching him, Quatre felt like he was taking some sort of test, he took a sip of the concoction; "wow" was all he could say. Duo nodded knowingly "That was my reaction the first time. So Cat how long have you been here?"

"I moved here a couple of months ago to live with my sister Iria"

Wufei spoke up "Is that Iria Winner?" Quatre nodded. "She's a good woman I have a lot of respect for her". Duo pretended to choke "my God, I think hell just froze over Wufei has 'respect for a woman'"

Soon the five of them were discussing music, films and life in general. Trowa, comfortable with his arm around the Quatre's shoulders the blond pressed up against his side, smiled as Quatre and Heero got into an in-depth talk about Heero's bike. Duo caught Trowa's eye and gave him a sly wink, 'thank you' Trowa mouthed to him. After his initial annoyance he was now truly grateful for his friends' presence.

"So Cat what's your grounds for being in this group?" Duo directed his attention onto the blonde. Trowa smiled at the look of confusion on Quatre's face "what do you mean?" 

"Well you see you are privileged to be sat among the outcasts of the town, explain it guys" Duo looked towards Heero.

"I'm part Japanese, so after past events not everyone is pleased to see me." Though he remained expressionless Quatre could pick up a hint of bitterness from the young man.

Wufei was the next to speak up, "as far as everyone here is concerned I'm just a 'chinky immigrant' even though I was born in America, I'm more of a native than most of the population of this town" this was spoken with more feeling but was still very composed.

Quatre looked at Trowa who was next in line "Latino" was all he said as their gazes locked, in those few seconds Quatre felt as though he had been allowed to see all of Trowa. The moment was broken by the crash of a plate shattering in the kitchen. The two of them shared a small smile. 

"So Duo what's your misdemeanour" Quatre asked in good humour  

"Well Cat my man, in this town I am the anti-Christ." Duo's grin was amiable but there was a dangerous gleam in his eye. "Turns out that to be a good citizen you have to be a clone of everyone else. The people of this town are complete hypocrites, they label us as dangerous and troublemaking, but behind their neat lawns and regulation haircuts they're a bunch of drunks and wife-beaters who are likely to end up killing someone, they're the dangerous ones." Duo's speech was followed by a reflective silence. Looking around Quatre knew he had found his soul mates, a group of individuals with whom he could be himself and not fear rejection, for the first time in months a true unbridled smile came to light and grew as he felt Trowa squeeze his hand. "Well I guess I'll fit in fine. My sin is that I'm not the best football player, I prefer music and art, not exactly the American ideal of how a young man should be" Quatre was met with nods and smiles; they knew he understood them, and them him. Trowa leaned closer and put his mouth to Quatre's ear, "you are perfect the way you are, never change" he whispered.  Quatre closed his eyes, "thank you" he whispered in return.

"Well Cat, welcome to this most exclusive of clubs" Trowa had to admire Duo's timing and the way he could bring people together. The group sounded their agreement and approval. Soon the conversation and laughter was flowing again. Though it was not said out loud, each young man at that table felt as though the gang was complete, that they had been together forever, that they wouldn't want to be anywhere else at this perfect moment.


	4. getting to know you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I probably never will.

Hello people! Well I thought I'd give this whole fanfiction thing another go, I hope you enjoy this story, feedback is greatly appreciated, and sorry about the delay it's only been what? 4 years? (Hides head in shame)

Standing outside the diner Trowa and Quatre waved off their friends, but not without a quick "don't do anything I would!" from Duo.

Turning to Trowa with a blinding smile "I like your friends"

Grabbing Quatre round the waist Trowa pulled the blonde up against his chest "not too much I hope, don't wanna have to share you with them." Grinning even wider Quatre brushed a quick kiss against the taller boy's lips. If anyone else had been this forward and tactile with him Quatre would have run for the hills, but with Trowa it all just felt… well… right.

"Hmm, well they are by far the coolest people I've met since I got here" that earned the blonde a gentle slap to his rear. "Hey, what am I then? Chopped liver? Don't tell me you're not completely drawn to my mysterious charm" the playfully indignant look on Trowa's face had the blond chuckling softly. The couple walked towards Trowa's bike, "guess you'll have to convince me" teased the blonde.

Pulling Quatre closer to his side Trowa turned his head to run his nose along the blonde cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead "if it means spending more time with you then great".

Sitting on the big black and green bike Trowa turned to the boy sat behind him "you still wanna head to the carnival?" Quatre remembered overhearing his classmates plans to go, and didn't relish the idea of being stared at and whispered about, especially since him and Trowa were getting along so easily despite the awkward start to the evening. "How about we go somewhere, just the two of us?" Quatre suggested, starring into green eyes. Trowa felt a small smile forming "where to then?"

"I'm still kinda new here, so surprise me" the blond wrapped his arms round the taller boy's waist. Trowa seemed to think about this before smiling again and with a quick nod of his head started up the bike.

The warm night air brushed gently across Quatre's face, closing his eyes he rested the side of his face against Trowa's broad back, breathing in the taller boys scent a contented smile of his face, Trowa briefly squeezed one of the blonde's hands before returning his own to the bikes handles, steering them out of the town and into the quiet countryside, the nearly full moon lighting their way.

Walking through the trees Trowa took Quatre's hand and let him to a clearing. Quatre gasped, taking in the huge expanse of water, the clear night sky reflected in the still lake. Hundreds of fireflies flitted around adding a surreal atmosphere. "This place is amazing Trowa". Trowa was captivated by the beautiful boy beside him "I hoped you would like it, I used to come here all the time as a kid with Duo and Wufei".

Sitting side by side, at the edge of the lake the two boys stared out over the water, in a companionable silence broken only by the chirping crickets and gentle splashes as fish broke the waters surface.

"I missed being round water" Quatre rested his chin on top of his bent knees. "Where I lived in California the beach was a two minute walk from my grandma's house". Trowa laid down arms pillowing his head "I always wanted to live near the sea, never even seen it",

"We'll have to go one day, I'll teach you to surf"

Looking up at the blonde with some surprise "you surf?"

"Of course, it's like the national sport there!"

"You ever saw a shark?"

"A couple, but they don't bother me, I'm a total badass" Quatre grinned down at the green eyed boy, yelping when long fingers grabbed his sides tickling him.

"Oh yeah?" Trowa teased the boy, pulling him to the ground.

"Yeah, I could put you to shame Barton" grinning Trowa straddled the blond tickling him mercilessly.

"Uncle uncle!" the blue eyed boy begged breathlessly. Trowa rolled back onto his back pulling the blond with him. "So what was your life before here?" Trowa asked.

Quatre moved so he lay on his front, his chin resting on his folded arms which lay on Trowa's chest, staring of into the trees with a thoughtful look. "Not too exciting really, I had a few friends but no one really close. I lived with my grandma. I used to live with my dad, but he travels a lot with his work, and he decided it was best for me to stay settled someone, really I think he just wanted me out of the way. When Gran died I moved here with my sister, and have been here for almost two months now." Trowa brought his hand up to run his long fingers though the golden hair. "What about the rest of your family?" Quatre closed his eyes soothed by the stroking fingers. "My mother died when I was a baby, I have a couple of older sister, but I don't really know them, Iria is my only real family and the only one with a sense of humor, everyone else is so serious and traditional."

Quatre open his eyes, and blue met green, no words were needed, a quiet understanding passed between them.

"So what's your story?" Trowa jerked slightly, surprised by the sudden question. Quatre heard the deep sigh "you don't have to say anything if you don't want to" he whispered sincerely.

Trowa stroked the pale cheek reassuringly, "no, I want you to know" returning his fingers to the golden hair. "I live with my older sister Cathy. My mother moved us here when I was six, after my dad packed up and disappeared. We moved into the same street as Duo and we became firm friends, kinda had to stick up for each other, see he was in a similar situation to me, his mom left his dad to raise him and his brother Solo alone. We met Wufei at school; the three of us were kinda excluded so we stuck together. Like Duo said earlier this town doesn't like people who don't fit into their perfect homes ideal. My mom died six years ago, and it's been just me and Cathy since." Trowa smiled softly "I think you'll like her, though she can be a bit… um…intimidating. No wonder I prefer men, growing up in a household of women".

Quatre snorted a laugh "preaching to the choir here" looking quizzically "so when did you find out you were gay?"

"Hmmm, art class 9th grade, the teacher was hot" Trowa smirked "and you?"

Quatre laughed gently "all that time hanging out at the beach surrounded by girls in bikinis and I never even noticed they were there".

"Were you seeing anyone back in California?" Trowa hoped he sounded cool and nonchalant when he asked this.

"No, plenty of hotties there, but no one really interested me. Guess I was waiting to meet some tall mysterious charmer" Quatre eyes locked onto Trowa's as he said this he moved closer his breath caressing the taller youth's lips. Rising up, Trowa closed the distance ghosting his lips in a barely there kiss. Pulling the blond into his arms he deepened the kiss tracing the other boy's lips with his tongue. Quatre responded, opening his mouth and wrapping his arms round Trowa's neck. The kiss rose in passion, tongues stroking, teeth clashing. Breaking apart for air, their lips tingling, they moved laying side by side, Quatre's head tucked under Trowa's chin.

They stayed like that for hours afterwards, kissing, talking sharing laughs and quiet comfort in their revelations to each other.

The ride back was never long enough for Quatre and too soon they were back outside his sister's house. "What are you doing this weekend?" Trowa asked, his thumb stroking the shorter boy's hip.

"Nothing much, I don't have work, you?" Quatre's knees going weak at the touch.

"I'm working at Maxwell's garage in the morning, so I'll come visit you after lunch?"

Quatre raised himself on tiptoe to kiss Trowa "I'll look forward to it" he whispered against his lips.

Trowa had no will of his own as he was drawn into the blond, bodies pulled tight against each other as lips met. Pulling away reluctantly Trowa kissed the palm of Quatre's hand then sauntered back to his bike, with one last smirk over his shoulder he was off, lost to the night.

Quatre leaned against the doorframe sighing, entering the house with a slight blush as he noticed the sudden tightness in his jeans. Grinning he ran up the stairs to his room, falling asleep with a smile knowing he was going to have some interesting dreams that night.

A/N Well I'm very rusty so I hope that wasn't too painful a read. I guess it was a bit talky but I wanted to get their past written down and out.

Lots of love people! Midori5


	5. my cool boyfriend

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Gundam Wing, but a girl can dream.

**Warnings:**Yaoi!!!!!!!!!! So if the idea of two guys snogging is too much, run, run while you can!

"Go go, go Johnny go go, Johnny B Goode!" Duo sang loudly tapping his feet, which were the only part on his body visible. "Hey Tro hand me a rag' Trowa bent down passing a rag to Duo who was under the car.

"You almost finished up there?"

"Sure, why? You in a rush to see luverboy?" Trowa could hear the smirk in Duo's voice

"No just wandering how long till I have ta see your ugly mug again."

Trowa had been working at 'Maxwell Garage' for years now. It only seemed natural to work there. He and Duo had been friends since kindergarten when they raced each other on their tricycles. Duo's dad owned and ran 'Maxwell Garage' a small business but with a great reputation, especially known for their knowledge of bikes.

Duo pushed himself back out, standing up he pushed his hair out of his eyes, adding even more grease to his face "so you two had fun last night?" Duo said with a wink. And received a withering stare in return.

Duo was genuinely happy for his friend; it had been too long since Trowa had shown any real interest in someone, just the fact that he even bothered to remember the guy's name was a good sign.

Joining Trowa at the sink Duo asked, "What you up to now? Coming out tonight?"

"Heading over to Quat's to hang out" Trowa carried on packing away the tools, he stopped and looked uncertain, "you guys wanna come with? Thought I might introduce him to OZ tonight, it might be good if we could all go together"

Duo's face lit up with a wicked grin "ooooo! gonna introduce him to the other side of town? Corrupting the innocent, eh Trowa?" hearing Trowa's sigh Duo reassured him "we'll keep an eye on him, sides I reckon he'll fit right in".

After tidying up the work area Trowa and Duo went to the office. Duo's older brother Solo and his Dad were looking through the account books. Trowa loved this office; it seemed to encapsulate everything about the Maxwells. The magazines, papers and coffee mugs littered every surface; the place looked like chaos, but they knew exactly where everything was and the business was impeccably run.

"Hey Pops, we finished with Mr. Sampson's car, anything else you want done?" Duo mumbled round a cookie he had just popped into his mouth.

Pete Maxwell lifted his head "No you're alright son, you heading out with the guys?"

Trowa held great admiration for Pete, and looked up to him like a father figure; he'd raised his two sons since his wife walked out on him years before. He'd risen above his own bitterness, and taught his sons to be good people, strong, open minded and to always have a sense of humor.

Duo had his mother's stunning violet/blue eyes, but had inherited his father's chestnut hair. He never told Trowa why he grew it so long, but Trowa remembers how Duo's mother always used to stroke and brush his hair, but he would never mention it to Duo. Though Duo loved and missed his mum, he still harbors some anger at her for leaving them the way she did.

Duo swallowed the rest of the cookie "Yeah I'll drive Treize bike over to OZ, and hitch a lift back with Heero"

As if on cue the sounds of engines rumbled to a halt outside. Heero and Wufei walked in, both nodded a greeting. Heero went over to Duo giving him a quick kiss on the lips

Pete Maxwell grinned at the two boys "Hey Heero, you gonna keep an eye on him tonight? Don't want him waking the neighbors again'

Duo had decency to blush slightly, while Solo laughed at the memory of his baby brother singing 'big girls don't cry' whilst attempting to leap frog all the bins, all the way down the street.

Pete cuffed him round the back of his head "and you, sonny boy, don't think I don't know that it was you buying in the tequila"

Heero wrapped his arm round Duo's waist "Don't worry Mr. Maxwell; I'll make sure they both behave themselves"

Solo smoothed his light brown hair back into place and looked at Trowa with his striking grey eyes "hey Tro, your sister gonna be out tonight?"

Trowa raised his hands in surrender "hey, don't ask me. I'm not getting involved with you stalking Cathy"

Wufei spoke up from where he was leaning against the doorframe "you're a brave man chasing that woman, she's vicious" he shuddered as he remember being on the wrong end of her anger, after helping Duo with his pranks.

Heero tugged on Duo's hand "common let's get outta here, before Trowa has to start defending his sister's honor"

"I think she can defend it well enough without lanky boys help' Solo piped up.

Trowa aimed a greasy rag at Solo, hitting square in face.

Sitting outside on their bikes, the boys revved their engines.

Duo spoke up to be heard over the rumble "we're gonna go pay a visit to Quat, see if he wants to come out to play".

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quatre heard the approaching engines roaring towards his house, and stood up from where he was crouched over the car engine, grinning at the guys as they parked up on the drive, "bet the neighbors love this" he thought to himself.

Music played on the radio,

The guys waved in greeting but headed straight to the car. Heero and Duo immediately checking out the engine. Wufei whistled appreciatively at the blue and white Chevy 1957.

Trowa walked up to Quatre sliding his arm round the blonde's waist, and dropped his forehead to Quatre's, wasting no time he kissed the blonde. The two broke apart and grinned at each other.

"Hope you don't mind the guys being here" Trowa spoke, his breath heating Quatre's lips

Quatre beamed "course not, the more the merrier. Plus I'll be glad for some help. You can give me a hand if you like".

Trowa nearly groaned at the twinkled in Quatre's eye as he said that.

They were interrupted by Heero "This your car"

Quatre moved to join them at the car, Trowa still glued to his side "no it's my sister's, I'm tuning it. Just reminding her why it's good to have me around."

Wufei frowned in thought "how did you get from California to Illinois? I mean that's quite a trip"

"I drove my car, well the car my Gran left me" Quatre walked into garage the others following him, "poor baby needs some tlc after the trip" he said as he pulled the tarp off the car. All the boy's mouths dropped open at the sight of the shiny cherry red t-bird sat in front of them

"Holy crap Quat! You have the coolest grandma ever!" Duo wiped the drool from his chin.

Wufei ran a hand lovingly over the paint work "must have had one hellava road trip in this"

Heero stepped up "mind if we take a look under the hood?"

Trowa grinned, his boyfriend was so cool.

After spending a couple of hours talking cars and tinkering with engines, the boys were sat in the back garden talking and drinking sodas.

"Hey baby bro" the boys jumped at the sudden appearance of a tall blonde woman standing in the doorway.

Quatre sat up straight from where he has been slouching against Trowa, "Iria! How was your day? Hope you don't mind having my friends over"

Iria opened a bottle of root beer and sat down stretching her legs out in front of her, "not at all, but where are your manners Quatre Winner? I recognize some faces but haven't yet had the pleasure of proper introductions." See took a long pull on her drink.

"well the quiet fella over there is Heero Yuy, and the one next to him grinning like a loon is Duo Maxwell, the lanky one here is Trowa Barton and" Quatre got a nudge in the ribs for that one.

Iria interrupted him "and Wufei Chang, how's Sally?"

Wufei bowed his head in greeting "she is well, Miss Winner, and enjoying her studies, I know she is grateful to you for all your support"

Quatre looked at his sister in confusion

"Sally is Wufei's cousin, she's studying pre med, and I tutor her every now and then."

"Hey Iria? I was planning to go out with the guys tonight, is that okay with you?" Quatre put on the soppiest puppy dog face ever seen before.

Iria eyed her brother, not fooled by his angelic looks, "hmmm, suppose that's alright since it's not a school night. But you better not get drunk again"

The other boys looked shocked, Trowa nearly chocked on his drink; a red blush crept up Quatre's face.

Duo put a hand on his chest in a dramatic disbelieving manner "baby face Q getting sloshed? I don't believe it, say it ain't so"

"Believe it alright. Don't let that angel face fool you. He was a right terror. One night he got so drunk, he thought the piano seat was a toilet and threw up in it" the boys cracked up laughing at her anecdote. "Oh wait it gets better, our sister Liza was in the room at the time with her new boyfriend" Quatre threw a look at Iria that promised the most evil possible payback, even as he tried to disappear into himself from the shame.

Trowa placed his arm round his shoulder in sympathy, knowing what it's like to have an older sister whose purpose in life is to embarrass you.

Duo was cackling madly nearly rolling on the floor.

Wufei pointed a finger at Duo "you can laugh, I seem to remember an incident not so long ago that involved a lot of tequila, and you singing all the way home at the top of your lungs"

Heero prodded Duo with his foot "I don't think my eardrums have recovered yet, I was the one giving him the piggyback, should have dumped your drunk ass on the curb" he griped

Duo pouted at his boyfriend "but you didn't cos you wuv me soooo much" he leant back on Heero's legs giving him puppy dog eyes

He received an affectionate glare and gentle tug on his braid in return for his efforts.

The sun was sitting low in the sky when Duo, Heero and Wufei made a move, the latter two having to get to the bar in time for their shifts.

Iria was pouring over books and papers at the dinning table so Quatre led Trowa upstairs to his room.

Quatre grabbed a clean t-shirt from a drawer "I'm just going to clean up a bit, make yourself at home" and he disappeared into the bathroom.

Trowa saw this as a perfect opportunity to delve into the inner workings of the blonde devil's mind.

The room was rather blank and unpersonal; there were still unpacked boxes, mostly clothes and books. What Trowa did notice was the amount of music paraphernalia, the blonde had a vast record collection, and he wondered how Quatre had managed to fit it all in his car. There were the odd posters placed sporadically on the walls. A guitar and a violin case were peaking out from under the bed, along with a few odd socks. Trowa figured out what was missing, there were no random objects that are usually collected from childhood, and looking around Trowa only spotted three photos.

The walls of his own room, though a lot smaller, were covered with drawings and photos.

One photo showed a group of teenagers posing on a beach, with a couple of surfboards lying at their feet, Trowa spotted Quatre, the blonde was in a pair of knee length shorts making bunny rabbits ears behind the head of the guy next to him.

Another photo, Trowa guessed, was Quatre's grandmother. The elderly woman had the same twinkle in her eye as Quatre. The photo showed the woman sitting on a bench with a young Quatre on one side and a teenage Iria and another girl on her other side.

The third photo was the oldest, and was set in a beautiful silver frame lovingly polished and cared for. Trowa was taken aback by the startling resemblance between the stunning blonde woman with her blue/green eyes, and the young man whose room it was.

Quatre came back into the room and walked over to stand next to the brunette "that's my mother, it's the only picture I have of her"

Trowa turned to look at him, "she's beautiful" he cupped Quatre's cheek gently "just like you" and he leant in to give the blonde a soft kiss.

They broke apart, "I just need to find my keys, then we're good to go" Quatre looked about his room in confusion, "I swear I'm not usually this messy and unorganized" Quatre apologized.

Trowa nodded "yeah I noticed the records are all in alphabetical order" he picked up a set of keys a dangled them in front of the other boy.

Quatre grinned at him and pocketed the keys "well they are like my children, can't risk anything happening to them or them getting lost" Quatre stopped at looked at Trowa, "I'm not really insane, just passionate about music" he tried to explain himself incase he was scaring off the tall boy with his peculiarities.

Trowa laughed and smiled in understanding having a similar passion of his own. "it's good to hear, I like a man with passion" he winked at the blonde then grabbed his hand as they made their way down the stairs, out the house and onto his bike to catch up with the guys at OZ.

**A/n** - wow this is going really slow, but I am determined to get to the end at some point, I'm not sure how and I'm not sure when. It's in my head I just need to drill a bit further to get it all out.


End file.
